Never Forgive Never Forget
by Tell me These Words are A Lie
Summary: The Phoenix has chosen another host. The X-men race to stop the entity from taking another mutant life, as Sōsuke Aizen begins planning to recruit the Phoenix and her host. Rated M just in case.
1. Profile

Name: Alice McKay

Alias: Phoenix; Dark Phoenix

Appearance:Mid-back length Blood red hair, bright green eyes, tannish-pale skin.

(Mid-back length Fire red hair, Blacked out eyes, grayish-veiny skin)

Age:

Young 15

Old 24

Personality: Kind, Caring, Sweet, Nice, Smart, Good with children.

(Evil, mean, bitch, dangerous, Merciless, Destructive, Vengefull. )

Race:Mutant

Location: Underground Medical Facility Beneath Tokyo.

Status: In acoma/Alive

Powers:

Telepathic

Telekintic

Pyrokintic

Turns objects to ashes with her mind.

Psionic Blasts

Family:

Husband- Deceased.

Son- Deceased.

Class/Level: Omega/5


	2. The Beginning

_Bubbles. The sound of bubbles being blown underwater is what first greeted her when she awoke. Blurry. She couldn't see anything,but blurs. Soft murmurs from outside the water she floated in, curled into a fetal postion. Slowly, everything began to become clear._

_An oxygen mask was secured to her face, and wires taped to her. A tightly clenched fist came up from inbetween her covered bosum, and slammed against the glass, a small crack forming._

_"Sir, her brains waves are leaping out of control."_

_"Impossible! Increase the sedative feed!"_

_Again the murmurs. The woman's face contorted in anger, as she slammed her fist again, and again, and again, and again. When the glass finally gave way, she trembled out onto the white floor, clad only in a leather over dress._

_Right and left hands out infront of her body, began to left her onto her feet. The room shook, machinces beeped wildly. Glass, lights, and other objects broke and condensed._

_The woman's long fire like hair, stuck to her face in wet clumps. The veins clearly turned to black as she raised her head, eyes now blacked out. Scrambling feets, slipping and falling, as they tried to escaped screaming in fear and agony, but were soon all reduced to nothing, but piles of ashes._

_"My name... Is Alice/Phoenix. And you people took everything I ever loved away from me." The woman snarled, teeth bared._

_Alice/Phoenix walked out of the lab, through the failicty, leaving piles of ashes of those who tried to stop her, behind. No mercy was shown on herself or her family, She showed no mercy on them._

_One thing was on her mind as she walked out into the night sky, and she'll get it.. By whatever means needed._

[hr]

Rukia jumped, out from her closet bed. Waking Ichigo in the process. She opened the window and looked around in the night.

"What the hell, Rukia!" The orange headed teen, exclaimed.

"Shut Up! Can't you feel that!" She retorted.

Ichigo fell silent. He did feel it. A vast spirital pressure was in Karakura Town. 'Every Soul reaper here must feel it.' He thought, as his black headed 'roommate' began trying to contact the Soul Society.

_'Bzzh, Bzzh, Bzzh. Kzzzzzzzzzh'_

He could hear the static from where he sat in his bed. Whatever was the source of that pressure, had created an spirital interferance...And It was a big one...

[hr]

Head Captain Yamamoto looked at the assembled captains. There was a strong interferance coming from the world of the living. Hollow or not, he decided had to be investigated.

"Captains Kuchiki and Hitsugaya. Assemble your teams, and head to the World of the Living, immediately. " He ordered, calling this emergency meeting to an end.

[hr]

Charles Xaiver, looked up shocked beyond belief. The Phoenix Force had returned. And was stronger than before with Jean.

**"X-men, suit up and take the Jet."** He called out, telepathicly.

This matter had to be dealed with. And It had to be Dealed with now.


	3. The First Encounter

The red head looked around as she stumbled down a flithy alley. Alice held her head, as tears silently pelted down her cheeks. Her loving husbund of five years was dead, burned alive. Her child, her son, was missing, held hostage against his will.

"My son, my son, my son." She muttered over and over.

She leaned against the brick wall, head in her hands. Her hands gripping two fistfulls of her blood red hair, now nearly dry from about two hours of stumbling after escaping from that underground lab. She was not remorse full about killing everyone who had tried to stop her. They deserved it for taking away her perfect life. As far as she was concerned, anyone who she found reasoniable-just by probing their minds with her telepathy-, she'd kill them.

Alice's polar personality, Phoenix, couldn't be happier about her host wanting revenge. As far has the galatic entity was concerned, the thought and feeling of someone dying by her hand was overjoyous.

The red haired woman had stopped crying has she came out of the stone path, She read the signs in japanese as she walked around, finding a clothing store. She reached out, and began unlocking the store's door, telekinticly. When the tumblers clicked, she pushed the door open. No alarm sounded, and she began looking through the racks of clothing, until finding what she was after.

A bright red shirt with capped sleeves,maroon pants, a long maroon corset, a deep crimson flanel long coat, and dark red knee high strapped stripped out of the leather dress that had covered her body. Looking in a mirror she saw the fully devolped body, covered by the new clothing. Her hair blended with the fabic, making her look like she was made of the fabic it's self. She walked out into the night air, probly covered now.

Alice set out toward the park. She walked in the center of the street, not caring about the very few people who were out at this time. The red head, stopped and looked at the map at a bus stop, following and memorizing the way to the park from where she was.

She felt someone ram into her side, knock the air out of her. Alice flipped backwards, landing five feet away, her legs spread out to the side, the coat she wore flared out around her. Her head snapped up, the blood locks of her head bounced and flared out as a stone cold glare melted into placed onto her face. The upper lip was pulled back, Alice's teeth bared.

"What's your problem, punk?" She snarled.

The kid who had rammed into her, had red hair that was up, it resemabled a pineapple to her. Green eyes, and black tribal tattoos on his face. He glared back at the femme in red.

"Who you calling 'punk', lady?" He retorted.

Alice's face contorted in annoyance as Phoenix began to bug the hell out of her, the entity wanting out. Her right hand clenched and unclenched into a fist, fighting off the galatic entity. She looked at the kid again, sizing him up.

"Out of my way, boy." She hissed, straighting up, and walking past the boy.

The red headed boy turned and glared at her back. His eyes widened, sensing something on her. He ran at her and attacked.

Alice, side stepped to the left, having already seen the attack coming. She brought her right leg up, hitting the boy in the chin, sending him back. Phoenix began fighting for control as Alice began tapping into the entity's powers. Her eyes turned to orange. Rocks and pebbles began to rise up into the air as she stood still.

'Oh shit.' The boy thought as the rocks and pebbles came flying at him.


	4. The First Battle and Second Encounter

_Recap:_

_Phoenix began fighting for control as Alice began tapping into the entity's powers. Her eyes turned to orange. Rocks and pebbles began to rise up into the air as she stood still._

_'Oh shit.' The boy thought as the rocks and pebbles came flying at him._

**Chapter Starts**

_Renji, quickly jumped out of the way._ He knew, by that attack from the woman across from him, was responsiable for the vast spirital pressure earlier in the night. The sixth squad, second in comand dodged another attack, this time tree limbs that had been broken. 'Geez! She just won't give up!' He thought, drawing Zabimaru.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" He yelled, releasing his zanpukto's shikai.

Alice's eyes were slowly turning to black. Her skin was turning veiny, and gray. Phoenix was painfully, and slowly taking over control. Renji began sensing the ever increasing spirital pressure. 'Yeah. It was her.' He thought, unaware of the red head hearing him, as if he said it out loud.

Renji twirled Zabimaru above his head, attacking the woman again. She deflected the attack, telekinsis kicking in. Phoenix was fighting for complete control as two more people showed up.

"Mind, lending a hand!" Renji shouted, attempting to attack Alice/Phoenix again.

Rukia crossed her arms, watching as the woman deflected Renji's attack, yet again. 'She's powerful. I wonder how?' She thought, as Ichigo attacked along side Renji, only to have both the attacks turned against them. Both of the boys' eyes widened and shunpoed out of the way.

'Crap.' Both thought as the galatic entity directed her arm toward them. When Renji and Ichigo heard super sonic screeching, they covered their ears, yelling out. Rukia held her head, grimacing, the screeching continued. Phoenix/Alice was rising more as her oppenents fell to their knees.

'Pathic' She thought, lowering herself to the ground, and walking away unnoticed.

Rukia was the first to recover. She looked around, noticing the woman was gone as was the spirital pressure. She looked at her two companions as they too, recovered from the screeching. They both didn't look happy.

"What the hell was that!" Renji asked no one, yelling as he did so.

"How am I supposed to know!" Ichigo retorted, even though the question wasn't directed at him.

They both began to argue as Rukia watched on,annoyed. 'Who was that woman?' She wondered, ingoring the bickering between the strawberry and pineapple. Finally, after ten mintues of pointless arguing, Rukia picked up to small rocks, throwing one at both of the two boys, respectfully.

**Hueco Mundo**

Aizen looked at the recording that had been bought back to him. It showed the battle between a woman in red, and two soul reapers. The way she was able to deflect the attacks and send them back to the attacker, was amazing. Never had he seen such power.

"Interesting." He murmured, eyes glinting as he began planning to recuit this woman into his ranks. Step one was complete. The small boy was currently being held in the cells. Though, when the child's mother joined Aizen, there really wasn't much need for him.

**X-Jet aka The BlackBird**

Storm and Scott each sat in the pilot and co-pilot's seat. The other X-men sat behind them, along with the Professor. Each of them were deep in thought. Trying to understand why the Phoenix had chosen another host. Jean Grey had lost her life, saving them when the Alkai Lake dam gave way, supossedly taking the galatic entity with her. Apparently, they were wrong.

"It is of the up most importance that we stop the Phoenix from taking it's new host's life. We all know what happened to Jean." Charles Xaiver explained.

The X-men nodded, all silently agreeing. What happened to Jean didn't need to be repeated.

**Karakura Town; Karakura Community Park**

Alice held her head. Again Phoenix had taken control, only for a few seconds. She was left with another headache. The entity was still thrilled about taking on two soul reapers at once. 'Oh, Be quiet.' Alice had hissed. The polar personality remained quiet ever since.

Two hours had passed since the small battle ensued as she recovered from the amount of power she'd used. Alice sat on a rock, legs crossed beneath her, hands laying on the backs, index and middle fingers touching her two thumps. Her eyes were closed as rocks, branches, leaves, and water floated in mid-air around her. Fog had rolled in, disguising the floating objects from normal human eyes.

She was relaxed, as much as she could be, manipaluating the various things around her. Small flames danced in the center of her palms. Peaceful was barely the word to describe what she was.

Green eyes snapped open when she felt a cold chill run down her spine. Someone was here. The fog began to grow denscer and thicker as she felt the person apporch. Alice got up and stood on the rock, eyes scanning the foggy conditions. The russeling of a bush behind her, made the red head spin around, coat and hair flaring. Green met black as the broken woman stared down at a short, girl. Brown hair was up in a blue bun, she wore the same uniform as the two boys from earlier.

"Who are you?" Alice asked, her voice not betraying a single thing.

The girl hesitated for a moment before answering,

"M-Momo Hinamori. And You?" The girl asked in return.

"...Alice."


	5. Momo's help and Aizen's Promise

_Recap:_

_"Who are you?" Alice asked, her voice not betraying a single thing._

_The girl hesitated for a moment before answering,_

_"M-Momo Hinamori. And You?" The girl asked in return._

_"...Alice."_

**Chapter Starts**

_Momo nodded, still unsure about this 'Alice'._ She glanced around the fog covered clearing. 'Was Toshiro sure this was were the spirital pressure was coming from?' She wondered. The woman in red could be almost seen clearly. Momo could feel the woman's eyes watching her.

The fog was thicker in the clearing, much more thicker than the rest of the town. Momo jumped slightly when she felt something bump into her. She looked to her right, seeing a rock floating in mid-air.

"Momo!"

She looked behind her, see Toshiro there. Her turned to face him,

"Oh! Histugaya-kun!" She greeted warmly.

Toshiro looked behind Momo, seeing the woman in red. 'Who is she?' He wondered, not knowing he'd been heard.

Alice looked at the two infront of her. The newcomer had short white hair that seemed to be spiked, but she couldn't really tell. And turquise eyes. Both the girl and boy looked like children, a painful memory of her son popping up. 'My son, My son, My son, My son. Where is my son?' She thought rapidly, the protective motherly instinct suddenly coming up.

The red head looked down, lip twiching. A tear fell as the objects that floated, hidden by the fog, began to spin rapidly in circles. She began shaking, noticed by the boy. Toshiro's eyes widened as another spirital pressure wave hit, coming from the woman.

"Momo! Get out of here!" He shouted, grapping the older soul reaper's hand, and shunpoing away with her as a vast amount of rocks and branches lanched out of the clearing like rockets. Alice let out an agnoized scream towards the sky, arms up against her chest, hands clenched tightly.

She fell off the rock she stood on, in a crumpled heep at the base of the rock. Her hair was sprawled out around her, face down as Toshiro and Momo returned.

Momo gasped and rushed over to her, kneeling down, lightly shaking her side.

"Alice, are you okay?"

"Momo! Get away from her! She's dangerous!" Toshiro ordered, his protectiveness of the squad five second in command kicking in.

Hinamori shook her head, defiently,"No! She needs our help!" She objected.

"Momo!" The tenth squad captain hissed, completely unagreeing with his childhood friend wanting to help this woman that is the cause of the spirital pressure that The Soul Society had been sensing.

"No! I'm going to help her, wither you like it or not!" She shouted, turning back to Alice.

"Gahh!" Toshiro Hitsugaya groaned, giving up.

Momo turned the red head over, checking for any obvious injuries. There were none. She sighed in relief. 'Poor thing.' Momo thought, pittying the woman. She began to absentmindedly running her fingers through the blood locks, getting rid of the knots and tangles.

"Just because you don't trust her, Shiro-chan, doesn't mean she's bad." Momo muttered half to herself.

Toshiro ignored the comment and watched on, ready to get Momo away from harm if needed. He didn't trust this unconsisous woman, even if Momo did.

**Dream**

_Alice was running fast, looking from left to right through woods. Endless woods that were dark. She was shouting, looking for someone. _

_"Cade! Cade! Where are you?"_

_"Mommy! Mommy help me!" _

_She stopped short, and turned around seeing a bright light, and her son being pulled toward it._

_"Mommy! Help mommy! Please!" He cried as the boy's mother began to run towards him._

_"Cade! Hang on sweetie!" She cried back, trying despately to reach him._

_Alice screamed when she suddenly fell down into a deep hole. _

_"Mommy!" _

"No!" She shouted out, shooting up, sweat slipping down her forehead.

Someone jumped from beside her, and Alice snapped her head in that direction. She saw the girl from the clearing. What was her name, again? Mary- No. Mara-No. Momo- Yes that's it. Momo.

"Oh! You scared me, Ali-chan," She said cheerfully, picking up a cloth and dabbing away the sweat from the seemingly older woman's forehead. "You've been asleep for three hours after you fell off that rock." Momo continued.

Alice nodded, noticing her hair was now braided tightly, instead of down. She ignored it, and relaxed, laying back down on the bed she was on. She stared up at the ceiling, blocking out the chatter of the girl beside her.

"You alright, Ali-chan?" Momo asked.

The red head nodded, "Yes. Where am I?" She asked.

"At a friend of Hitsugaya-kun's house. Hime-san is a good friend of his, you know?" Momo responed cheerfully again.

Alice nodded drifting off to sleep again, "Thank you. Momo-san." She whispered.

Momo looked down at the red head fondly. She got up and walked out of the room, turning to look back at the sleeping woman before closing the door.

**Dream**

_"Alice." A male's voice whispered._

_"Who's there?" Alice questioned, looking around, unable to see where she was._

_"You're among a friend, Alice." The voice sounded again. _

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is Aizen, my dear. I can help you rescue your son,- Oh yes- Cade." _

_"How do you know about him?" She barked._

_"I know alot of things. I know you want him back. And I can help you, like I said." The voice said, closer this time._

_"How?"_

_"All in good time. I'm sending someone to get you, that is, if you wish to have your son back?" _

_"Where is he? Where is my son?"_

_"I'll tell you. When you arrive. Until then, goodbye."_

_(A/N: Playing on a broken mother's pain and want for her son, Aizen? Very bad. Until next time. Bye Bye.)_


	6. Dark Phoenix Rises

_Recap:_

_"All in good time. I'm sending someone to get you, that is, if you wish to have your son back?" _

_"Where is he? Where is my son?"_

_"I'll tell you. When you arrive. Until then, goodbye."_

**Chapter Starts**

_Alice awoke when the morning sun hit her closed eyes._ She sat up, and looked at to her left. Momo was asleep, her head resting on the edge of the bed. The red head look down at her hands, thinking of what this 'Aizen' had said. He had promised to help get back her son, but from who, he did not mention.

The galatic entity was quiet, not the norm for her. Alice ignored it and got out of the sheets, taking her hair out of the braid. She began looking for an escape route and her green eyes locked onto a window. She quietly, walked over to it, and tested to see if it would open, it did. She glanced back, and looked around the room again.

Alice grabbed a piece of scrap paper and a pen, writing something down, and left the note on the bed.

_Thank you, Momo._

**Karakura Community Park**

She'd come back to the clearing, and sat on the rock as she had the night before. Fog again came in, hiding the floating leafs, rocks, and branches. Her legs crossed, and hands against her knees. Her eyes were closed as she began channeling her powers into keeping the objects afloat. A blank expresstion was on her features.

Eyes snapped open, someone was there. She snarled, eyes flashing orange. Alice was gone for now, and the Phoenix had taken over. The entity rose up, pushing the fog out of the clearing. There stood the little red headed brat, a determinded look on his face.

Phoenix stared down at the boy, "What do you want, brat?" She hissed.

"We have a fight to finish!" Renji shouted, drawing Zabimaru.

The entity smirked evily, "So it be." Was all she said, sending branches at the soul reaper.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" He yelled, releasing his shikai and attacking the entity.

Phoenix deflected the attack, sending it back on him. Then sending branches toward him at high speed.

Renji growled, attacking again, "Come on, Come on." He muttered, swinging Zabimaru left and right, trying to land a direct hit on the mutant.

Phoenix, like before, deflected and sent the attack back to him, and sent rocks toward him.

"Higazekko!"

The zanpukto's blade seperated and began spinning, Renji watched in glee as his attack landed a direct hit on the entity. He smirked, his cocky persona coming through. That faded when Phoenix yelled, angered by this.

Her eyes had blacked out, her skin had turned gray and veiny. The entity's host's blood hair had turned fire red. Flames danced in and out of her hands, growing and shrinking. The soul reaper realized, that he couldn't defeated her with just his shikai. Phoenix directed her right arm toward him, super sonic screeching insued.

Renji held his head, groaning. 'What the hell?' He thought, as the screeching ceased. He looked at the entity, rings of fire now floating in circles around her in an orb. She was floating in mid-air.

"Bankai...Hiho Zabimaru!" He shouted, releasing his bankai as his opponent's spirital pressure began to rise.

A large snake skeletion had coiled around the red headed shinigami, a cloak on his shoulders, a skull on one of his shoulder. The head of the snake had red fur coming out the back. Spikes alined the sections of the snake's body.

The entity's lip twiched, being brought back, her teeth bared, snarling. He was chanellging her, and she accepted. Fire began dancing around her, going for the circles to a fire bird as she rose higher. Phoenix stared down at the soul reaper as Alice began fight for control, and was failing. The entity pushed the host into the back of her mind, and locked her away.

More soul reapers had arrived, shocked by what they saw. A large fire bird had manifested arounded the woman, flames licked off the wings. The entity's arms were near her body, bent at the elbow, her left leg bent, spirital pressure leaking of her like water from a stream. Alice watched in horror seeing Momo, the girl who had helped her, there. Facing the wraith of The Dark Phoenix.

The woman reached out with her mind, connecting with Momo's. '**Get out of here! I don't want her to hurt you! Leave Momo!**'

Renji's eyes shifted from the manifestion infront of him, to the person that stood behind the flaming entity. One of the traitors, Gin Ichimaru.

"I am **fire!** And life **incarnate!** Now and Forever- **I AM PHOENIX!**" Dark Phoenix yelled, as the entity and Renji squared off, attacking the other.


	7. New Character: Fang Profile

**Basic**

Codename:Fang

Realname: Chirstine Howlett

Aliases: Marlene Hartly, Scarlett Logan, Jennifer Everdeen, Dark Wolf, Marie Anne Hudsen,Carmen Chapmenn

Age:N/A. Believed to be close to 100. Appears Sixteen

Height: 5'0''

Race:Mutant

Mutation:Feral

Ethnicity:Caucasion;Canadian

Place of Birth:Canada

Location: Karakura Town, Japan

**Appearance**

Petite. Fang has light tanned skin, blue colored eyes, and light brown shoulder length hair. She is fairly muscled for a woman of her size.

**Personality & Traits**

Fang has picked up her father's brutish traits, mostly cold and won't speak unless spoken too;She can be very non-sympathic, snarky and blunt saying something. She is extremely intelligent, speaking in riddles at times just to confuse people for her own amusement. With her mutation being feral; Fang does lash out in aggression of an enraged animal that has been caged, if pushed. She doesn't take threats lightly, even when its toward someone she cares for.

Also, like her father, She has a firm code of personal honor and morality, which she uses in combat to keep from diving into a berserk rage.

Fang does a jealousy for those had a father there in their lives, since Wolverine didn't know of her existance. She will show hostlity toward him, still feeling abandoned.

She also has a sarcastic side, most of her replys if questioned are tart, as well as a dry sense of humor. She does smoke.

**Family**

Wolverine(Father)

Daken(Half-Brother)

Erista(Half Brother)

Amiko Kobayashi(Foster Sister)

X-23(Aunt)

**Powers and Abilities**

**Powers**

Advanced Regenerative Healing Factor

Foreign Chemical Immunity

Disease Immunity

Heightened Animalisct Senses

Heightened Stamina

Heightened Agility

Heightened Reflexes

Bone Claws- Three that come from her knuckles on each hand, two on each foot. One from inbetween her toes, and one from the back of her heel.

Longevity

Superhuman Durability

**Abilities**

Master Martial Artist

Multilingual-Speaks fluent French, Japanese, American English,Arabic,&Spanish.

Reconnaisance Expert

Master Tactician

Skilled Mechanic

Master Markswoman

FireArm Expert

**Weaknesses**

Adamantium Poisoning

Adamantium bullets or blades

**Strength Level**

Fang is able to lift about 900 to 1000 pounds.

**Paraphernalia**

**Equipment**

Adamantium laced Skeleton

Adamantium Beta

Adamantium infused Claws

Sixty lockpicks

Ten cardoor picks

**Transportation**

Fang uses either motorcycles, One of Cyclops' cars, or the X-Men Blackbird whilst with the team or her father.

**Weapons**

Browning Buckmark Camper pistol

Generation 2 Glock 17

Generation 3 Glock 17

MP5K-SEF

Colt M4A1 Carbine with M68 Aimpoint scope and RIS foregrip

Bone claws

**Portrayed By**

Eliza Dushku

**(A/N: After a long debate. I've decided to add another character into the mix. I'm planning on putting two or three more chapters in before ending this story. Haven't decided if there will be a sequel yet.)**


	8. The Final Battle's Ignition Part One

**Recap:**

_"I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and Forever- I AM PHOENIX!" Dark Phoenix yelled, as the entity and Renji squared off, attacking the other._

**Chapter Starts**

**The Final Battle's Ignition. Part ONE**

**Abandoned Matsukura Hospital; Tsubakidai Distict **

_Sniff... Shinkt... Sniff... Shinkt... Sniff... Shinkt-Shinkt... Growl..._

Fang sniffed the air again, standing up from her make shift bed on the floor of the abandoned hospital she's now come to call, 'home.' Sweat, Anger, Fighting. She could smell the stench of battle all the way from the Mashiba District of Karakura Town to the Abandoned Matsukura Hospital, which she now lived.

The feral woman looked out the hole in the wall, out toward the Karakura Community Park.

_Shinkt-Shinkt_

The claws from her knuckles retracted before she took off a fast sprint, toward the park. She heightened hearing picked up the sounds of grunting and shouting as the brunette got closer. Fang jumped over the fence that blocked her way, as she picked up the whirling of jet engines from above her.

**Karakura Community Park; Mashiba District**

'_ Good fuckin' timing._' She grumbled in her head as the underbush was crushed and smashed through her path. Rocks began flying past her as Fang arrived at the battle field. It was in atter chaos. People in black robes were attacked a woman who was floating in mid air with a- a fire bird; a phoenix to be more exact- that had engulfed the woman.

_Shinkt-Shinkt... Growl... Crash..._

She lunged at the nearest piece of wood that there was. Landing she sunk one set of claws into the branch , the other deflecting the deadly hurtling objects. Lightning flashed over head, signaling that the X-men had arrived as well.

Rukia looked at the new arrivals, the girl with the claws had by now moved from the branch to the ground five feet infront of Ikkuau, claws gleaming in the morning sun. Another man, baring some resemblence to the girl landed beside her. Claws were coming from his hands too..

'_They must be related._' She thought as walls of thick walls of ice formed around the clearing and above it, concealing the fighting from normal human eyes. Red blasts of engery got her attention as the blasts hit the fire bird to no avail. All the new arrivals, minus the clawed girl, wore matching suits of leather. Ichigo began attacking the 'Phoenix' with Getsuga Tenshou, the cresent shaped attack hitting the woman inside the fire bird, extingishing it. The red haired woman fell, and the clawed girl lanched after her, and both crashed into one of the ice walls, cracking it slightly.

The Phoenix attacked Fang after she had crashed into her. The brown haired girl was sent flying back, but she flipped backwards, landing skidding back. The brunette lifted her head, revealing some injuries that healed seconds later.

'_Fucking hell._' Fang thought glaring that the entity as a red haired man attack her again, along with the orange haired boy. The feral decided to stand on the side lines as the three engaged in a battle. She looked over to her left, seeing the X-men watching the fight before them.

She crossed her arms, tilting her head to the right then the left, cracking it in and out of place. The black robed people all stood on the offensive, watching. The feral's blue eyes glinted as she plotted an attack.

'_The Phoenix's new host is a stronger telepath, maybe stronger than the professor. Rush attacks won't work, neither do Storm's lightning strikes. Perphaps a combined attack? But then, what if it's not enough power? Maybe the other people here could help?_'

She glanced at the people around her, all looked strong and powerfull. That meant that whatever attacks they had were powerful as well. Her plan was slowly coming to together as the red haired man was thrown toward her.

Fang looked up, annoyed. Her arm flew up, her hand landing in middle of the man's back, stopping him from knocking her over. "Arrogant punk. " She muttered under her breath as the man jumped back into battle. The brunette went back to her thoughts,

'_I doubt they'll say no if they're asked. They all seem to want this entity gone and out of their hair. Should the attack fail, we'll all have to leave. The entity will be greatly angered by it, and start attacking innocent people for no reason, so a combined attack is out._'

The feral ran out of ideas as the she insinctively broke a branch -that a defected from an attack- into pieces with an Adamintium inforced fist. She moved farther away from the battle, as more projectiles were sent flying in all directions. She snarled, and un-sleathed her claws. The feral whistled, gaining the attention of everyone who was not fighting.

"Time to go to safer ground," She said, stabbing the ice with the bone claws, and cutting a ragged hole through it. "Everyone out." She snarled, destroying another projectile. Right before anyone could move, a screeching sounded and everyone and thing near the battle site was blown over onto the ground.

The walls of ice broke into tiny shards, and the battle ended.

Alice sat up from the ground pressing her hand to her head, dazed from what just happen. Her hair was a mess, tangled and tossled. A silver haired man with barely opened eyes, and an distubing grin on his face appeared beside her.

"Come with me, my dear." Was all he said, as the mouth like, black portal opened in the sky. Alice nodded and followed him into it, not noticing fallen people and destroyied clearing beneath her as the portal closed.

The brunette squinted her eyes while they were closed and a man with black hair, with five strands pulled back with clipps, appeared with two others. A dark skinned woman with dark purple hair and a man with blonde short hair covered with a green and white striped bucket hat.

"Well, they sure destroyed things." The blonde man said as the feral woman slowly awoke, with the others following suit.

The final battle's ignition has started.


	9. The Final Battle's Ignition Part Two

**A/N: Yeah! I know it's been a while! My plot bunnies have demanded I feed them more chapters or reviews. *sigh* It's names are Bob and Chappy. Yes, Bob and Chappy the Plot bunnies! Get over it! Anyway Gambit is featured in this as well as X-23(cameo only). Review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Bleach or X-men! Only things I own are the plot, Alice, and Fang.**

**X-23 is portrayed by Nina Dobrev.**

**Gambit is portrayed by Jensen Ackles in this chapter**

_**Recap:**_

_The brunette squinted her eyes while they were closed and a man with black hair, with five strands pulled back with clipps, appeared with two others. A dark skinned woman with dark purple hair and a man with blonde short hair covered with a green and white striped bucket hat. _

_"Well, they sure destroyed things." The blonde man said as the feral woman slowly awoke, with the others following suit. _

**Chapter Starts**

**The final Battle's Ignition Part Two: The Training and Fleas**

Urahara watched on as Fang trained both Renji and Ichigo. "Pay attention ya idiots!" She shouted kicking both in the face as she attacked. It still amused him to no extent seeing either Ichigo or Renji argue with her, only to be waved off with a retort somewhere along the lines of 'Little boys should show respect for their damned elders' or 'For being shinigami, ya two whine a lot more than ya fuckin' should.'

"OWW! That hurt!" Ichigo yelled, holding his right eyes, which had a red mark over it.

"It's suppossed'ta hurt dumbass! It's called training!" Fang retorted, leaning against a rock and lighting a cigaratte.

"Must you do that! We're training! Not drinking at a bar!" Renji yelled, not able to come up with a better retort.

"Why, no. I mustn't do that, because I could offend the almighty and powerful pineapple!" Then came the sarcasm.

Renji's eye twiched as the mutant took a long drag, waiting from his reply.

"Don't call me that!"

_SWACK_

A straw sandle met his face, as Rukia glared down at him, holding her shoe in her hand. "Shut up!" She yelled wacking him again when he began to argue with her.

Fang watched amused as Gambit walked up from behind her,

"Mon Chere~" He purred leaning over her shoulder, holding out a card from her other shoulder.

The feral looked at the taller man, and threw her head back; hitting him in the face hard. " And just what can Ah do for the 'ragin' cajun'?" She asked, sarcasm dripping off her words. Gambit just grinned at her, holding his nose which had began bleeding.

Fang glared at Gambit in annoyance in return, "_Vous, mon voleur perverti, sont l'homme le plus ennuyeux, j'ai rencontré pour le moment.(1)"_

The cajun's grin widened at her speaking french. "_Seulement pour vous, moi dame.(2)" _

The feral shook her head, putting out her cigaratte and going back to training. This is how the next few weeks went. Mutants trained the humans and shinigami, and they in return trained the mutants.

**Hueco Mundo**

Alice looked up at the moon that pierced with the barred window in her new room. Everything was either black or white, which made her red attire stand out. Aizen had placed her far from the espada; to ensure she doesn't turn them all to dust should the Phoenix take over. She'd been here for about three weeks or so she thought. Maybe it was more than three weeks or was it less? Alice shook her head, still looking at the moon. She heard the door open, knowing who it was already. The tell tale orange phoenix flare appeared in her green eyes as she turned to face the inturders.

"You two again? I thought you both learned your leasons the last time." Phoenix said in a very mocking and un-caring tone.

Loly and Menoly glared at the entity. Over the weeks the two had made a habit of harassing the redhead until she forcefully removed them from her room two days earlier. "Shut up you freak!" Loly shouted, moving to attack the entity; only to cover her ears as a psionic blast was sent toward her in a counter defense.

"I have not the time nor the patience to teach larva like you two; how to engage an enemy." Phoenix hissed, swinging her arm to the right, sending both girls out of the door and causing the door to slam; rather loudly, shut. "Annoying little fleas." She muttered letting Alice take back control.

'I can't help but agree with you for once.'

**End Note: Yeah. Just another filler. And yes, in this; Gambit is an X-man.**

**Tranlations:**

**(1): You, my perverted little thief, are the most annoying man I have met as of yet.**

**(2): Only for you, me lady**


End file.
